


Just Perfect

by coffeeandcas



Series: Just The Way You Are [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester In Love, Declarations Of Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcas/pseuds/coffeeandcas
Summary: Dean clears a couple of hurdles, both physically and emotionally. And Cas, of course, is right there with him.(Part 3 of the Just The Way You Are mini-series, and will only make sense if the other two are read first.)





	Just Perfect

They've done it. They've actually done it. The thing Dean has been privately freaking out about for weeks now, the thing he's desired for what feels like forever, the thing he masturbated to thoughts of while Cas watched hungrily? That thing. With Cas’ fingers. Inside him. In the throes of passion, he let Cas do it and now he's lying sweaty and sated and panting next to his angel while they both come down from the high of their orgasms and catch their breath.

Actually, that isn't strictly true. He didn't let Cas do it, because Cas never pressured him. He asked Cas for it, and in the end he ended up begging for it, sweat-drenched and turned on beyond belief, and he got what he wanted. Cas pleasuring him with his mouth, while his fingers pressed into Dean and caressed that spot inside him that he'd always wondered about. And damn, it was worth wondering about. He can't remember the last time he had such a powerful, intense orgasm that almost made him cry with desperation, need, then relief. He's got his head pillowed on Cas’ chest, staring up at the ceiling, fingers linked with his lover’s and a gentle hand is combing through his damp hair. His heart races in his chest yet he can feel his eyes falling closed with exhaustion. Turning to nuzzle a little more into Cas, he sighs in contentment and with his exhale come three words he's been hiding away for so, so long. And with them, a weight drops away from his shoulders and the voice in his mind quiets, falling back, making room for a new one. One that tells him he's loved, he's valid, and he's worth it.

He's not perfect. But maybe he's perfect for Cas.

"I love you.”

*

Cas wasn't sure about it. He knew Dean wanted it, but didn't know if it was for the right reasons. For weeks now, he's been harbouring a secret concern that the hunter is doing things just to please him, pushing innate boundaries to try and impress Castiel, and that it isn't really what he wants. But now, lying in the afterglow with Dean, he knows it was the right thing to do. That Dean needs a little help getting over his inhibitions and that he wasn't really being fair to Dean with his concerns: the hunter is a grown man who knows his own limits, and Cas needs to learn to trust him as much as Dean needs to learn to trust both himself and the angel.

Dean is lying on his back next to him, his head on Cas’ chest, and he can tell the hunter is close to sleep. Cas’ stomach aches with love as he looks down at him: dirty blonde hair with Cas is currently running his fingers through (a favourite pastime), tanned skin drenched with freckles, and beneath dark lashes he knows are the green, beautiful eyes of the man he fell in love with all those years ago. He knows in his heart that Dean will probably never say it back, and he's made himself OK with it over the years. At first it was hard to bear, knowing that Dean couldn't make the leap, not even for him. But as the years went by and Cas grew more confident in both himself and their relationship, he started to both see and feel Dean’s love, and the need to hear it spoken aloud faded into the background. Dean is complex and always will be, and Cas knows better than to try and badger him to say it. And at some point in the last few months it's grown unimportant. He's heard it said that actions speak louder than words, and if that's true then Dean shouts his love from the rooftops every single day he's with Castiel. He even grabs his hand and kisses him in front of Sam with no shame, which is something that makes Cas blush and smile every time.

When Cas had pushed his fingers into Dean for the first time, his index and middle finger slicked with cherry-flavour line, Dean had cried out in a mixture of shock, desire, and revelation. When he had twisted his hand, found that special spot inside Dean and lavished or with attention, his lover had looked on the verge of tears and had reached behind himself to grip Cas’ wrist. He almost pulled his hand away, convinced he had pushed Dean too far, but instead his hand was pulled closer, deeper, and Dean had let out a broken cry that Cas can still hear whenever he closes his eyes. It was a beautiful sound, the sound of a man truly letting go of himself, and Cas lapped it up. After a long, long while of dragging Dean down into a gaze of ecstatic pleasure, Cas had focused his attention on Dean’s prostate and massaged it gently while sucking and licking at his shaft and gently playing with his balls, and Dean had come and come and come. Cas knew without asking that it was the most powerful climax, both physical and emotional, the hunter had ever experienced and he was careful to pull Dean close in the aftermath and whisper words of adoration and love to him as he came down from his high. It seemed to work, and Dean swiftly took care of Cas who came with barely three strokes - pushing Dean to the edge and over had aroused him more than he realised and he spilled over his lover’s hand with a low whine.

Dean shifts, pressing his face close to Cas’ chest and snuggling closer. This is his favourite side of Dean: soft and cuddly and near sleep, allowing Cas to embrace him and be close to him without descending into fear and panic. And he's sure they've broken down an important wall tonight. He's expecting his lover to fall asleep quietly in his arms as he usually does after an intense night of passion, but tonight as Dean closes his eyes and sighs his contentment, he hears three words leave his hunter’s lips and suddenly the world tilts on its axis and everything seems to fall into place.

“I love you.”

Then, a moment later, stronger now: “Cas. I really do, you know. I love you.”

Dean falls asleep a moment later in Cas’ arms, and when they both wake up it's as though everything is now right with the world. Neither of them are perfect. But they're perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this. I sometimes think some things are better left to our active imaginations :)
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: coffeeandcas.tumblr.com


End file.
